


A Very Sweet Payback

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: The Toy Story Trilogy [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: Peter's made a promise on New Year's and he intends to keep it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> A quick smutty surprise for you sweethearts <3 We'll be back next week with the big stories, for now, just enjoy some sexy times and Wade in lingerie ;)

Peter came home balancing grocery bags on his arms, glad for his heightened sense of balance when he pushed the door shut behind him with only a foot and managed to keep the two boxes of eggs on top of one of the bags from falling. Because of a late student meeting he’d been at uni almost all day, but he’d stuck to his plan of getting some food for him and Wade before returning to their shared apartment.  
From somewhere in the bags the indian takeout he’d bought teased him with delicious spicy flavour and Peter felt his stomach rumble.  
“Wade? Are you home?” he shouted, since it was a bit too quiet. He asked louder again when he got no answer, sighing again about the stressful day. Peter set the bags down on the kitchen counter and went over to the bedroom to get some fresh clothes and maybe a quick shower before dinner. 

When he opened the door, he spotted Wade right away, standing by the bed, bowed over a big cardboard box.  
“There you are, I brought dinner-“ Peter began, stalling when Wade spun around, eyes big like he’d just been caught doing something bad. “What’s that?”  
“Nothing, nothing, no, absolutely nothing, really, uh,” Wade stammered, pushing the box further onto the bed and closing the top again when Peter tried to peek in.  
“It’s nothing, really, I just ... uh ... please don’t look inside,” Wade begged, his voice high-pitched and whiny like he was embarrassed about the contents of the box.  
“What is it? Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Peter giggled, surprised still about his lover’s reaction. He knew Wade liked to shop online, so it wasn’t all that new that the older man bought something for them to use in the bedroom. 

Peter heard Wade groan behind him as he pulled the lid of the box open with a web, looking inside.  
“Clothes?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, because that still didn’t justify that kind of reaction. Wade groaned again and when Peter turned toward him he saw the Merc run a hand over his face and around his neck, visibly uncomfortable.  
“I ... well ... I ... uh ...”  
“You?” Peter prompted, smiling and closing the small distance to his lover to place his hands on Wade’s hips, drawing him close. “You?” he repeated.  
“I ... thought ... about wearing it ... but then it’s here and ... god, it was a stupid idea I guess,” Wade explained, looking away and blushing deeper, so that it was actually noticeable under his scarred skin.  
Peter looked over to the box again, working a moment to connect the dots.  
“Honey,” he began, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on Wade’s hips. “What’s in the box?”  
“Clothes,” Wade replied seemingly innocent, but still looked away, his eyes wide in almost-panic.  
“What kind of clothes?” Peter pressed softly, leaning in to brush a kiss to Wade’s chin. He didn't answer, so Peter took a guess. “Maybe some nice heels?”  
Wade winced, but nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Which color?”  
“Burgundy red.”  
“And what else?”  
Wade squeezed his eyes shut for a long second, a muscle in his cheek jumping.  
“Panties ... silk panties. And ... a … gown.”  
“Is it red, too?”  
“Yes.”  
Peter hummed, leaning in and kissing Wade's chin again, then brushing another two light kisses to his jawline, wandering up to his ear.  
“You know I like it when you wear red.”  
Wade nodded, a tremor running through his body, that Peter could feel in his fingertips.  
“Would you like to wear it for me tonight?”

He knew it was daring to ask that straight forward, but Peter felt like taking the gamble today, something in Wade's eyes assuring him it was okay to try.  
“I … I … yes?”  
“Great,” Peter just replied, leaning up to kiss Wade again. With his lips just a breath away from Wade's, he continued: “You wanna go get dressed now? Or wait until we had dinner?”  
“I'll … I'll bring you dinner.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow on Wade's decision, but smiled and nodded. He was actually positively surprised that Wade allowed himself to indulge in one of his kinks for some time, not just for however long their sex lasted.  
They both knew Wade liked to dress up, but he rarely did outside of the bedroom.  
“Sit down 'n get comfy!” Wade called then, grabbing the box quickly and hurrying, not to the bathroom like Peter expected, but to the living room. Fabric rustled softly as it was taken out of the box, moments later plates and cutlery clinked in the kitchen. 

Patiently waiting for what his husband presented, Peter sat down on the edge of the bed. He straightened up when he heard heels clack on the kitchen tiles, goosebumps pebbling on his arms and a lump forming in his throat. It took all his strength to wait it out and not just run to Wade this instant.  
Instead, Peter began undoing the first few buttons on his shirt and scooted back on the bed until he could stretch out his legs and felt the soft pillows in his back.

It took forever until the sound of the heels came closer, hesitating in front of the door. Peter didn't say anything, barely even breathed, anticipating Wade's next move. He could always back out, Peter made sure to give him plenty of opportunities for that. Sometimes Wade wanted them to play, but then lost interest – or maybe courage – before it could get serious.  
“Come on, please ...” Peter mouthed silently and grinned when the doorknob slowly turned and Wade stepped into the room.  
He was absolutely stunning. 

He wore the red silk panties he'd spoken of and a matching top, made to look like a bra, but with flowing fabric connected to it. It was definitely a mini dress, the frilly hem at the bottom swaying around Wade's thighs. And those heels.  
The mere sight of it from afar made Peter's mouth water. They were dangerously high, with a rounded tip, the glossy red only interrupted by a straight line of small black spikes running down the heel. 

Wade greeted him with a tray filled delicious fragrant food. He had made an effort to take everything out of the 0boxes and arrange it nicely in bowls and plates, even putting out wine glasses – filled with only sparkling water. 

“Of course I can't let you go hungry,” he said, sauntering over with swaying hips, Peter's eyes following his lover's long legs even more highlighted by the heels.  
“Gonna need my strength for later,” Peter added, happily observing a faint blush showing under Wade's scars. Peter quite enjoyed his time in command, so he just leaned back and let Wade put the tray onto his legs and then turn on the TV for them – their tradition of relaxing to reruns of 80s or 90s shows.  
“I tried out that new place next to uni, hope you like it!” Peter said happily and took a forkful of rice and spicy chicken curry, carefully holding it out to Wade. The Merc blushed again, opening his mouth slowly and letting Peter feed him once, then again and again, until he shook his head and gestured for Peter to try some.  
“It's really good,” he commented, his voice husky and a little bit shy, as if he hadn't expected Peter to play that far along with him. Well, then maybe he was in for a nice surprise.  
They continued their meal like that, Peter feeding Wade and himself alternating, not letting Wade pick up his utensils once, letting him just sit by his side and look nice. 

When the plates were empty and the last sitcom ended, Wade moved to grab the tray and get up, but Peter had already planned out the rest of the night. With an outstretched hand, Peter stopped Wade and pushed him back into the pillows.  
“You just stay, honey, I've got an idea for dessert,” he said with enough confidence to hint at being the one in charge now, sliding out of bed to go to the kitchen. He heard the rustling of soft fabric when Wade sat down on the bed, hopefully donning a nice pose on the sheets, also hopefully blushing again. 

A few days ago Wade had brought a metal box full of delicious pralines from one of his jobs – an employer from the emirates had offered Wade something out of his delicacies collection for his good work.  
There were still some left and Peter grinned when he came back into the bedroom carrying the metal box sitting in a bowl of ice cubes like last time. Wade's eyes widened at the sight, clearly remembering Peter's special promise a few nights ago, when they'd made love while sharing the candy.  
At the end of the night, Peter had made a remark about wanting Wade to bottom for him while enjoying the rest of the candy. 

Just as he hoped, Wade waited for Peter on the bed, his long legs stretched out on the soft sheets, showing off the heels.  
“Great idea, wasn't it?” Peter asked sweetly, grinning when he saw that Wade was very obviously thinking about the direction in which the night was headed.  
When the silence between them stretched on, Wade cleared his throat, shaking his head minutely to clear it. “Great, yeah.”  
His chest was already moving faster, his breath coming harder, and soon there would be a visible bulge underneath those cute panties of his. Feeling himself getting impatient, Peter decided it was time to begin playing.  
“Do you wanna know what I'll do with these?” he asked, gesturing over to the bowl. Wade nodded, slowly, blushing again, unable to find enough of his voice to say yes. 

“I'll put these,” Peter explained, lifting the lid of the box just because he liked to be a tease, showing some of the pralines inside. “Onto your back. And you're gonna lay down for me nice and still, because we don't want you moving and dropping the nice desert, do we?”  
Wade's eyes shimmered with interest, he licked his lips quickly, just the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, teasing Peter and sending a jolt of pleasure through his groin.  
“And what if they drop?”  
“Than I'll stop whatever it is that I'm doing. We start with thirty seconds. The time doubles for each candy you drop.”  
That got Wade to close his eyes and shudder, his whole body shaking from top to bottom.  
“I could … I could just continue by myself, nothing stops me from-”  
“Oh, but I will,” Peter interrupted, having a whole lot of fun with the turn of the evening. He extended a single finger and moved it in a circle, indicating for Wade to turn around.  
He audibly gulped, but turned and let Peter trace the straps of his dress, running over those strong shoulders.  
“Are you still okay with this?” Peter asked, knowing that it would only embarrass Wade whe they talked face to face about this.  
The answer came right away, no hesitation, but barely more than a whisper. “Yeah.”  
Peter felt a shudder run through Wade's body when he slid the dress off his lover's shoulders.  
“Okay. Then get on the bed.”

A broken moan almost escaped Wade, but he bit it down and slowly walked over to the bed, obviously putting on a show for Peter. Who couldn’t decline that invitation if he wanted to, so he raked his eyes over Wade’s body, from the soft fabric of the panties hugging his ass, all the way down to those heels making each of his steps sway just so perfectly.

“Lie down on your stomach, arms above your head.”  
Wade complied, groaning when he laid down and his half-hard cock pressed into the mattress.  
“Don't I get a pillow?” he asked with a soft, small voice, slowly extending his arms upward. His fingers didn't quite touch the headboard, so Peter tsk-ed at him and gestured up.  
“Hands flat on the headboard. C'mon, be good for me.”  
Wade whimpered, sliding up and placing his palms on the wooden headboard. He gasped when Peter shot webs at his hands, covering both of them and sticking them to the board.  
“And now you stay like this for me.”  
“But I-”  
“No discussion. If you have to, you tell me your word.”  
Wade pressed his lips together, blushing deep red, but grumbling under his breath but not safewording out of the situation.  
Peter smirked, opening the box and putting it on the tray of ice cubes he brought over. Everything sat on a kitchen towel on the side table next to the bed.  
As much as he wanted to get right to it, Peter thought it would be more fun to have Wade really riled up before they even started to play.

So he kept perfectly silent while straddling Wade’s thighs, admiring the muscular round butt in front of him. Not yet, Peter chided himself.  
He brought both of his hands to Wade’s neck, fingertips touching the soft skin behind his ears. Wade gasped and shuddered, sighing out a deep breath when Peter began stroking down his neck, feeling strong muscle shiver under his touch. Peter re-drew the lines where he remembered the straps of the dress sitting on Wade’s scarred skin, musing to himself that he really liked that color on his lover. 

Peter massaged Wade’s shoulders, working out the knots that memories of pain and his hard work left there. The tense lines around Wade’s arms and shoulders eased up and his breath had calmed down when Peter reached his lower back, feeling uneven scars under his fingers. Sometimes Wade’s skin would be too sensitive for him to enjoy a massage or even cuddling, but that night he went pliable, relaxing and laughing softly when Peter dipped his fingers under the waistband of the panties and let them snap back onto Wade’s skin teasingly.  
”Like ‘em?” he asked, his voice rough and husky, waking memories in Peter’s mind from nights where he had been the one in charge, his raspy voice and hot breath driving the younger man crazy with want.  
“Love ‘em,” Peter chuckled, making the waistband snap once more just for fun, before he hooked his fingers under it and gave a tug to let Wade know what he had in mind.  
“Seems like I made a good investment.”  
“Very good,” Peter whispered and could just keep himself from tipping Wade off on what he had planned. He reached over and opened the drawer to Wade’s night stand. There was an array of toys inside, as well as different bottles of lube and a box of condoms. Wade didn’t look over, but Peter assumed he might do so any second, so he quickly grabbed one of the toys.  
It was one they only ever used on Peter, which was exactly why the brunet knew what it could do. The sleek vibrator was on the heavier side and bright red. Peter grinned because the color fit so well with Wade’s panties and heels. 

Putting the toy carefully to his side so that Wade could’t see it, Peter reached into the drawer again and took out some lube, throwing it onto the sheets. Wade’s head moved minutely and Peter knew he rubbed his cheek on the silk sheets, a habit he always showed when Peter made love to him. It was this little gesture that told Peter that Wade was relaxed enough for him to continue. 

Peter bowed down and brushed a kiss between Wade’s shoulder blades, smiling when he felt Wade tremble with a quiet laugh. Before slowly pulling the panties down Wade’s thighs, Peter followed the upper hem with his fingers. The soft fabric slid down Wade’s skin easily, and just because he felt like it Peter let the panties dangle from one of the heels.  
A really nice image.  
While he slicked his fingers up carefully, Peter took in the picture before him again. The beautiful, powerful, muscled body, the textured skin, those amazing heels and the alluring little detail that was the panties.  
Perfect.  
_You’re perfect._  
Peter didn’t say it out loud because he knew it would make Wade feel too much. He’d get shy and uncomfortable which was the very opposite of what Peter wanted him to be this night. 

Instead, Peter thought it to himself, over and over and over again. He didn’t speak a word, but let his hands and lips show Wade how loved he was.  
Wade sighed when Peter pushed one finger into him, massaging softly, slipping the digit in and out slowly, until Wade’s sighs turned into moans. One more finger followed and Peter saw how Wade was grinding his hips into the sheets every few strokes, getting some friction on his no doubt painfully hard dick.  
“Stop that,” he chided, keeping his voice soft but leaving no doubt that he meant it. Wade growled, but his hips stayed immobile from then on. He took another finger with a needy whine and whispered the softest “please” a few minutes later, his back glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Still okay?” Peter asked when he removed his fingers from Wade's body. His voice lacked the playful sound, so Wade would know what the question was really about.  
“Yeah, very,” he gasped out.  
“Good.”  
Peter made an effort to let Wade hear the cap of the lube bottle snapping open again, and held the vibrator in front of himself as he slicked it up. There was no doubt Wade would be able to tell what Peter was doing just from observing the way his body moved, he was that assertive. So Peter slicked up the toy as if it was his own cock, moving up and down the length of it.  
“You getting ready?”  
“Yeah. You getting mouthy?” Peter quipped, barely supressing a laugh when Wade fell utterly silent, probably not wanting to take his chances now. 

Peter gave a teasing slap to Wade’s ass and made him spread his legs a bit wider. Then he waited a full minute, even though Peter himself was tense as a wire in anticipation.  
When Peter allowed himself to finally move, push the toy against Wade’s hole and circling the slicked up tip around it, he got exactly the reaction he hoped for. 

“No, no, no, not that! You're so mean!” Wade complained, tensing and groaning when Peter pushed the toy into him, moving it in and out and just teasing until Wade was whimpering.  
“Nooo~~” Wade groaned and tugged hard at the webs when Peter pushed it all the way in, the flared base nestled against Wade's skin.  
“Use your word if you have to. Still good?” Peter asked, straining to keep his voice steady. He was hard as a rock and only then realized he still hadn’t touched himself at all. To ease at least some of the painful throbbing between his legs, Peter reached into his boxers and gave himself a few quick tugs.  
“ _Fuck_ … yes, you big mean fucker.”  
Laughing loudly, Peter gave Wade's ass another playful little slap, then reached over to grab a praline out of the box with his clean left hand. The moment the ice cold treat touched Wade's skin, right in the middle of his spine, he jerked and shouted, making the candy fall onto the bedsheet.  
“Oh no, look what you did,” Peter sing-songed, snickering because sometimes he liked being a little bit evil with these things. “Well, you know what that means.”  
“No, I-”  
“Hush. Don't move.”  
Wade grumbled something under his breath but stayed still this time, letting Peter put the little candy onto his back.  
“Thirty seconds,” Peter reminded, now turning the dial on the base of the toy all the way around. A loud buzz drowned out Wade’s gasp as the toy came to life, going straight to the highest possible setting. Wade whined, loud and needy, the sound almost enough to have Peter give up and continue. Almost.  
Silence only interrupted by Wade's moans and harsh breaths stretched on, the seconds ticking by, Wade struggling to hold on and Peter impatient to continue, his gaze fixed on his alarm clock next to the bed.  
“Five … four … three … two … one.”  
“Oh, thank god!” Wade sighed when the toy was turned off again, his whole body trembling, threatening to make the candy drop again. As Peter didn’t want the chocolate to melt and make a mess on the sheets, he took it off and held it next to Wade’s head.  
“Open up,” Peter coaxed and with a huff Wade turned his head and licked the candy off Peter’s fingers. “Is it good?”  
“Mmmmh,” Wade only hummed, obviously enjoying the taste. 

While Wade was still occupied with the treat, Peter took another one and placed it onto his lover’s back, this time between his shoulder blades. Wade gasped and his head fell onto the pillows in a clear effort to keep still.  
“You’re so good for me, honey,” Peter praised, then pushed the toy in as far as it would go. Wade’s breath hitched and he didn’t even say a word when Peter got up and off the bed.  
“Keep it in. If it slides out, you’ll get two minutes punishment,” he threatened, surprising himself with this evil little scheme.  
It was a wonder Wade kept quiet, closing his legs to avoid his body pushing it back out. 

“Nice,” Peter commented from the side of the bed, generally being a big tease that evening. He stepped back to take off his shorts and give himself another few tugs and to think about what he wanted to do to Wade next. Not too much, that much was certain, because there wre limits to how much Wade liked to play when he was agreeing to being the bottom.  
Just the two of them making love was fine for however long they could last – which with both of them being mutants could be a few hours. But playing like this was different; sometimes Wade got too emotional or suddenly shy and didn’t want to continue.  
Well, Peter figured, he always got his safeword, and Peter’s plans weren’t too crazy. 

A full minute was almost over when Peter crawled back onto the bed, roughly pushing Wade’s knees apart again.  
“Petey, don’t!”  
“Don’t argue with me.”  
Peter gave Wade’s knees a hard push, forcing them up so the Merc’s hips were off the bed. He whined, but the candy between his shoulder remarkably stayed in place. Peter reached over carefully, at least not wanting the mattress to dip when Wade tried to be good for him, and took the praline off his back.  
“Say aaah,” he giggled, which was really unnecessary and just him being mean. Wade only turned his head and took the candy in his mouth, sighing around the chocolate when Peter leaned back onto his heels. The taste must’ve distracted him because suddenly the toy slipped out of his body and Peter would’ve laughed at the string of curses coming from Wade, if that wouldn’t break his little play. 

“Well, look at that. You didn’t keep it in. Alright, that’s two minutes, then. Have fun,” Peter explained, pushing the toy back in and turning the dial all the way without warning. He knew it was a bit cruel, but this would probably be his last stunt, so Peter wanted to make it count.  
“Don't move,” Peter reminded, wrapping a hand around himself, his fingers encircling the base of his dick to force his arousal down a bit.  
“I can’t!“ Wade groaned, his whole body trembling. He was panting like a marathon runner and the webs around his wrists stretched with how hard Wade pulled at him.  
“You have to. You’re so good for me, keep going. Just a little more.”  
“Peter, please!”  
“Not yet.”  
Peter waited one and a half minutes, then reached for the lube, his own fingers shaky with want. He slicked himself up while Wade moaned and sighed underneath him, the toy buzzing away the whole time. 

“You’re so good for me,” Peter whispered when he turned off the toy, carefully sliding it out of Wade’s body.  
“Well ... there’s gotta be ... something good inside me ... or there will be ...”  
Ah, there it was again, Wade’s quick mouth. Peter’d almost missed it, but he was also quite proud of himself that he could make the infamous Merc with the mouth shut just that.  
“Ready?” Peter asked nonetheless, holding onto Wade’s hips with his left hand, while he lined himself up with his right. Wade nodded eagerly, wiggling his ass towards Peter.  
“Super ready, like, all the re-“  
Peter didn’t let him finish the sentence, just pushed in all the way with one swift stroke. 

“God, you feel amazing,” Peter blurted out and started to thrust into Wade’s willing body. He saw the skin on his own arms break out in goosebumps and his breath hitched. It was pure heaven being with Wade like this and Peter had to bite his lip to keep from telling him all about it, every single wonderful detail.  
It would be too much. Hell, it was almost too much for Peter to handle just getting to see Wade like this, getting to make him feel like this. 

Truth be told Peter had almost forgotten about the candy on the bedside table, only reminded of its existence when some of the ice cubes melted and clattered in the bowl. He fumbled around for a moment but managed to grad two of the pralines, popping one into his mouth and holding the other over Wade's shoulder.  
Peter laughed softly, grinding their hips together on purpose as Wade let himself be fed and licked on his lover's fingers seductively. His piece tasted just as good as the others he’d tasted – the outside chilled dark chocolate, the inside a creamy nougat mixed with some kind of liquor that made it almost feel warm on his tongue.  
He couldn’t hold back a moan, that was equally due to the incredible taste sliding down his tongue as well as Wade starting to move in front of him. It took him a bit to find a rythm – Wade rarely bottomed, let alone taking initiative while doing so – but eventually he pushed himself back again and again, fucking himself on Peter’s cock. 

The sight alone made Peter’s pulse drum heavy in his veins, heating up his skin. His lips parted without him knowing, sweet nothings and Wade’s name rolling from his them. 

He snapped out of his with a gasp when he realized how close he was.  
“Stop, stop, I’m coming!” he ground out, grabbing Wade’s hips and keeping them still.  
“Me, too, sweet cheeks, that’s kinda the point.”  
“Ugh, fuck!” Peter cursed. All the while when he was teasing Wade he’d barely touched himself, and now he was so aroused he couldn’t hold back. Wade yelped as he was pushed forward on the bed, the headboard crashing into the wall with a dull sound.  
“Yes, yes, yes, oh god!” Wade shouted over and over, bowing his back when Peter reached around and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Wade reached his orgasm first, moaning loudly and tightening around Peter. The younger man squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to Wade’s back, coming so hard he was sure he couldn’t even breathe.

They collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air and eventually giggling like teenagers. Peter kissed Wade’s neck and the sensitive spots behind his ears until Wade pushed him off, still laughing.  
“Well, that was fun,” he sighed, sounding sleepy and sated as Peter cleaned both of them up quickly, throwing bunched up tissues onto the floor. The younder man then ripped off the webs around Wade’s wrists and kissed the back of his left hand, holding onto it when he let himself drop onto the bed next to his lover. 

“I didn’t know you could be so mean,” Wade groaned into the pillow, a smirk turning the corners of his mouth up when Peter kissed his temple.  
“Maybe it’s the heels.”  
Wade laughed tiredly and moved to his side, holding out his arm for Peter to settle into.  
“I love you,” the younger man whispered as soon as he leaned his head against Wade’s shoulder, feeling strong arms hold him, the familiar warmth of his body surrounding him.  
“Love you, too. Kinky webhead.”


End file.
